<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Charlotte and the Pirates by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788504">Princess Charlotte and the Pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, Card Games, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Kidnapping, Multi, Pirates, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Virginity, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Princess Charlotte arranges her own kidnapping by pirates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Pirate Crew/Princess Who Paid Them To Kidnap Her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Charlotte and the Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/gifts">epicmusic42</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was taken by the prompt and wanted to write you a treat.</p><p> </p><p>(Note: I'm aware that the "evidence" of virginity is an inaccurate thing, but Charlotte doesn't know that.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Charlotte Emilia Evangeline Gwendolyn Caledonia was proud of her planned kidnapping. The pirates were dreadfully efficient, just as promised. They came at night, under cover of darkness, and made their way through the coastal summer palace’s meager defenses easily. They found Charlotte in her nightgown and traveling cloak, bag packed and ready, an array of the crown jewels laid out on a velvet cloth beside her. With hushed voices and no physical contact, they escorted Charlotte through the dim hallways and to their ship. </p><p>Even in the small rowboat which conveyed her from land to sea, Charlotte began to relax. The rocking motion of the waves soothed her like nothing else. </p><p>On the ship, she was escorted from the busy, overwhelming activity on deck into a dark cabin. She acquainted herself with the sounds of the ship, the creaking timbers and distant muffled cries of the pirates, the purring of the ship’s cat who came to greet her. Charlotte stroked the delightfully soft fur and realized she was even calmer after doing so. Her mother had forbidden pets in the royal household, claiming they were vulgar and dirty. Charlotte had tried her best with the horses in the royal stables, but princesses were not permitted to ride. </p><p>In the morning, the Captain knocked on Charlotte’s door before entering alone, rather than bursting in unannounced accompanied by a flurry of maids and dressers. She explained the schedule of watches, indicating when the deck would be most crowded, and that Charlotte could take her meals in her cabin or a secluded spot in the galley.</p><p>“Were there any jewels you’d like to keep?” the Captain asked. </p><p>Charlotte though of the heavy, uncomfortable, cold things which had prickled at her skin all her life. “No, thank you. Keep them all.”</p><p>The Captain nodded. “May I visit you each day, in the morning, at this time?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. </p><p>After three days, the Captain apologized for the lack of fine clothes and meager washing facilities onboard. </p><p>Charlotte thought of the heavy gowns and constricting fabrics, tight laces and stiff collars, and endless time with maids fussing over her hair and coating her skin in creams and salves. </p><p>“Truly, I have never felt more at ease. Please, do not trouble yourself on my account.” Charlotte said. </p><p>After a week at sea, the Captain apologized for the repetitive food offered to Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte thought of the sickening textures of courtly banquets dishes that had stuck in her teeth and turned her stomach. “There is nothing to apologize for, I enjoy these meals, truly.”</p><p>The Captain invited Charlotte to her cabin. Once there, Charlotte delighted in examining the Captain’s collection of rocks from all over the world, running her fingers over their smooth textures. The Captain smiled and told Charlotte stories of where each rock had come from, answering all of her questions without becoming impatient as Charlotte’s many tutors had.</p><p>Later that day, Charlotte found work in the galley, peeling potatoes under the cook’s direction. She could hear the pirates on deck singing. Instead of the grating screeches of court singers and musicians, it was a heavy, low thrum of repetitive call and response between leader and chorus. </p><p>As she worked, Charlotte observed several pirates engaged with one another. There were kisses passed between couples and trios, hands groping at hips and hands, two pirates pressing against each other, and even one pirate dropping to his knees to put his mouth on the other’s intimate areas behind a stack of barrels. Charlotte watched and thought about the handsome groom who had been sent to the navy, the pretty maid who’d been expelled from the castle, both at the behest of Charlotte’s mother. Charlotte realized suddenly that the absence of her mother did not trouble her nearly so much as it had before. </p><p>Over dinner, Charlotte was approached by three different pirates, offering her an evening’s entertainment with themselves and their lovers. Charlotte demurred and thanked them for the offers, mind whirling with possibilities. </p><p>The next day, the Captain offered “Do you play cards? Some of the others and I play a game every week.”</p><p>Charlotte joined the Captain in her cabin at a small table, with three other pirates: the cook, the quartermaster, and the ship’s surgeon. The cook was a man with a carved wooden leg, the quartermaster was a dark woman with tightly braided black hair, and the surgeon was a person who was neither a man nor a woman and had gold hoops pierced through their ears.</p><p>Unlike the rowdy parties of the court, the card game was muted and reserved, with dim lighting and strict rules of play. Charlotte caught on to the patterns of play quickly but struggled with the “tells” the other players insisted they could spot on each other’s faces. </p><p>“I haven’t any more coin,” Charlotte said, laying down her cards regretfully.</p><p>“You can bet other things,” the cook suggested. </p><p>“Such as what?” Charlotte asked. </p><p>“Belay that talk,” the Captain glared at the cook. </p><p>“Meant no offense,” the cook grumbled.</p><p>Charlotte thought of what exactly she had to offer up, lacking coins. “Captain? Might I write something down?”</p><p>The Captain indicated her desk, with ink and paper ready. </p><p>Charlotte scrawled a note and handed it to the Captain. “Is this an acceptable wager?” Charlotte asked. </p><p>The Captain blushed crimson. “… if you would offer it, then yes.”</p><p>The other players craned their necks to see. The Captain laid the scrap of paper down amongst the coins. </p><p>“Charlotte Caledonia’s maidenhead.” The quartermaster read out, and she whistled. </p><p>“I’ve never ridden a horse, so I’m assured the proof of the matter will be evident.” Charlotte said, sitting down at the table once more. “Shall we play?”</p><p>The game commenced, each player vying for the win. Charlotte noticed that all of them were very distracted during this round, glancing at their cards furtively and keeping the chatter to a minimum. </p><p>“Suppose it’s a split, what then?” the surgeon asked, pretending badly to be disinterested. “Suppose two or three of us win?”</p><p>“Then I would bed each of the winners.” Charlotte said. “Unless … that’s not permissible?” she looked to the Captain, who was blushing again. </p><p>“Oh, I think you’ll find on this crew, there’s plenty that’s permissible,” the cook chuckled. </p><p>“All in.” The Captain shoved her pile of coins to the center.</p><p>Charlotte looked from cook to quartermaster to surgeon, and finally back to the Captain. She had the strangest feeling that she wanted very badly to lose this hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>